Unified Intelligence Taskforce
The Unified Intelligence Taskforce — formerly known as the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, and more usually called UNIT — was a military organisation which operated under the auspices of the United Nations. Its remit was to investigate and combat paranormal and extraterrestrial threats to the Earth. UNIT was not the only alien defence organisation, but it was the one with which the Doctor had the closest personal involvement. Headquarters and command centres *'C-130 Hercules' - A command centre in the cargo hold of a C-130 Hercules military transport aircraft and could use the plane itself as a mobile base. (TV: The Invasion) *'Office Building' - The British branch of UNIT later operated out of an office building in London. (TV: Spearhead from Space) *'Bus-Like Vehicle' - It was in the form of a large bus-like vehicle that could be driven to the site of an incident. (TV: The Dæmons) The HQ subsequently moved a number of times, finally settling in a building in the country that had been built over the ruins of a priory. (TV: Pyramids of Mars) *'Tower of London' - From late 2006, UNIT had a base in the Tower of London. (TV: The Christmas Invasion) *'Valiant and Starling' - From around 2008 on, UNIT possessed at least two flying carrier ships, the Valiant (TV: The Sound of Drums) and the Starling (COMIC: The Age of Ice), which could be used as bases. The Valiant was destroyed in the 2009 Dalek invasion, (TV: The Stolen Earth) but was rebuilt or replaced by a ship of the same name by the time of the 3W incident. (TV: Death in Heaven) Fanon *'SpyTower' - UNIT had a space station called SpyTower located in orbit around Earth. (TV: The Magician's Apprentice) Branches outside of Great Britain *'UNIT Central Control' - It was in Geneva, Switzerland. Martha Jones was briefly attached to Geneva when UNIT was tasked with handling security for the CERN project. (AUDIO: Lost Souls) *'French Branch' - The French branch of UNIT was known as NUIT (or Nations Unies Intelligence Taskforce). (PROSE: The Dying Days) *'Russian Branch' - The Russian branch was named ОГРОН or OGRON. This stood for Operativnaya Gruppa Rasvedkoy Obyedinyonnih Natsiy, which roughly translated as United Nations Reconnaissance Operations Group. (PROSE: Emotional Chemistry) *'South-East Asia Branch' - South-East Asia possessed a multi-national UNIT contingent, UNIT-SEA, headquartered in Singapore. (PROSE: Bullet Time) *'Japanese Branch' - UNIT had a Japanese branch by 2010. (COMIC: The Golden Ones) *'Germany's Kriegeskind Castle' - It was converted into a UNIT base when the organisation was formed, serving as both a research centre and military outpost. It was destroyed following a paranormal outbreak. (AUDIO: Old Soldiers) *'Osterhagan Stations' - UNIT had Osterhagen Stations in Germany, Argentina, Liberia and China. (TV: Journey's End) *'American Branch' - By 2009, New York City had a UNIT base, carrying out projects like Project Indigo. The base was later heavily damaged, if not destroyed, by the Daleks. (TV: The Stolen Earth) *'Australia Branch' - Australia's UNIT base was underwater, in the Sydney harbour; it contained a museum of alien relics. In 2010 it came under attack by the Skith. (COMIC: The Age of Ice) External links *Unified Intelligence Taskforce on ''Tardis'' wiki Category:Organizations Category:UNIT